Blue story
by Kanata Mikiko
Summary: tidak pintar membuat summary, jadi kalau ingin tahu cerita ini bagaimana, silahkan langsung check ( . ). WARNING INSIDE.


**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), OC, YURI (sudah di peringatkan yah) m(_ _)m, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CERITA : Kepunyaan Kanata Mikiko. :)**

Aku tak tahu harus memulai ceritaku darimana, jadi nikmatilah saja sepenggal cerita hidupku yang akan aku ungkapkan lewat tulisan ini atau segera tinggalkan bila kau tak tertarik.

Aku adalah seorang wanita yang penyendiri, seorang wanita yang mudah sakit tapi berusaha kuat. Seorang wanita yang ingin berbagi cerita tentang cinta.

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat, kami mulai menjadi sahabat semenjak sama-sama duduk di kelas satu SMP di SMP yang sama pula, pertemuan kami tak terduga dan sedikit aneh. Karena aku termasuk dalam kelompok wanita yang susah bergaul jadi aku terlalu sering terlihat sendirian tanpa ada seseorang yang mau mengajakku sekedar menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Waktu itu─8 tahun yang lalu─aku ingat saat itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, layar _handphone_ku menunjukan jam sudah melewati angka 2, sepulang sekolah aku berjalan sendirian menuju ke suatu tempat yang aku dengar dari salah satu teman sehobi kalau di situ merupakan tempat penyewaan komik yang bagus. Tempat itu tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, sesampainya di tempat itu aku terkejut karena kudapati ada seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku sedang duduk tenang membaca komik ditangannya, mata kami bertemu dan dengan seketika aku melakukan hal yang refleks yaitu tersenyum padanya. Tapi..., senyumanku ditanggapi dengan tatapan yang bisa aku artikan sebagai tatapan bingung darinya, dengan malu aku memasuki ruangan yang kurasa cukup besar dengan rak-rak yang dipenuhi oleh komik dari yang terlama sampai yang terbaru. Setelah ku dapati apa yang menarik untuk ku baca, aku pun duduk disampingnya. Sekilas ku perhatikan sosok yang ada disampingku itu, kulitnya putih, memakai kacamata─untuk baca tentunya─, dan berwajah lumayan. Mungkin karena aku menatapnya terlalu intens dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendapati aku sudah berwajah kaku karena ketahuan memandangi orang tak dikenal lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?." suaranya menggelitik gendang telingaku.

"A-anu.., tidak apa-apa, ...i-itu...baca komik apa?." Cuma itu pertanyaan terrasional yang aku dapatkan dari otakku yang tiba-tiba kacau.

"Oh, ini komiknya Takada Rie, mau baca?." katanya sambil menyodorkan komik itu kepadaku.

"A-anu, tidak usah. Aku nanti saja, aku masih mau baca komik ini, komik ini punyanya Ikiyamada Go." kataku sambil membaca nama pengarang komik yang ku pegang.

"Eh? Kamu baca karya Go-chan? Wow..."

"Kenapa? Apa Go-chan karyanya jelek? Aku baru baca sinopsisnya saja sih." kataku bingung setelah melihat ekspresinya.

"Oh pantas, baca saja dulu." Setelah berkata begitu dia kembali membaca komiknya.

Aku dengan perasaan yang masih kacau mencoba membuka halaman pertama dari komik **Midori is tomboy** yang ada di tanganku. Halaman ke-2, halaman ke-3..., halaman ke-6, dan tepat di halaman ke-25 aku menutup komik itu dengan kuat. Wajahku memanas dan bisa ku pastikan sedang memerah juga. Dia cekikian sendiri di sampingku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'kamu lucu deh, kaya badut'─sial!─. Dengan mencoba bersikap santai aku ke meja kasir dan membayar untuk jasa membaca di tempat. Setelah itu aku berlalu untuk segera pulang ke rumah, aku malu karena dia menertawakanku membaca komik yang sedikit err─mengarah ke komik dewasa. Disaat aku melewatinya, aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan mendengar kalimat itu...

"Hai! besok kesini lagi yah. Aku besok disini juga buat baca komik. Kita bisa jadi teman kan?."

Deg! Apa dia bilang teman? Apa benar dia mengajakku? Sungguh aku tak bisa melukiskan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu.

"U-umh, aku tak janji..."

Setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

=MIKO=

Waktu yang berputar benar-benar tak terasa, sudah 3 minggu aku setiap pulang sekolah ke tempat itu untuk membaca komik dengan dirinya.

Kami benar-benar menjadi teman, dan itu sangat membahagiakan untukku. Kami sering bertukar komik kepunyaan masing-masing dan sering bertengkar kecil hanya karena menjagokan pengarang favorit masing-masing. Seperti waktu itu contohnya...

"Pokoknya Watase Yuu itu paling oke."

"Apaan?! Pokoknya Banri Hidaka deh yang paling mantap."

"Ukh!, kau itu kok tidak mau ngalah sih!?."

"Salah sendiri kamu yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan."

"Dasar nyebelin!" aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduk paling ujung di tempat itu untuk membaca komik pilihanku. Aku sebel, marah, tapi ada perasaan lain yang aneh menyelusupi hatiku yang waktu itu aku tak tahu apa namanya. Dan seperti biasa setelah bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti itu dia mendatangiku sambil membawakan segelas es milo kesukaanku, aku tahu pasti dia akan meminta maaf.

"Nih, minum yang dingin supaya kepalamu tidak panas terus.", aku menerima gelas itu dengan bibir manyun, lalu mulai menikmati rasa milo dingin itu melewati tenggorokanku.

"Aku tidak minta maaf loh karena pertengkaran kecil tadi, tapi aku cuma tidak suka kalau kamu jadi jauh-jauh dari aku"

"U-uhuk!." sontak aku terbatuk-terbatuk setelah mendengar kata-katanya itu, sumpah! Itu kata-kata baru pertama kali dia keluarkan saat meminta maaf dengan ciri khasnya ke aku.

"Astaga, minum itu pelan-pelan" dengan gerakan lembut dia membelai-belai punggungku.

"Kamu salah makan?." kataku setelah selesai dari batuk-batuk tak sopan.

"Loh? kamu kan teman aku, jadi aku tidak maulah kalau teman aku jauhin aku" lanjutnya seakan tahu maksud pertanyaanku sebenarnya.

"O-oh...begitu yah, iya yah teman yah..."

"Kenapa? Kamu kira apaan?"

"A-ah tidak, ya sudah baca sana komikmu, aku butuh ketenangan buat baca komikku." Kataku disertai gaya mengusir yang selalu ku gunakan kalau mengusir ayam tetangga.

"Idih..., gayamu itu nah, huuu..."

"Hahaha, sudah sana..."

Setelah dia pergi, aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku. Di dalam sana, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, aneh pikirku, aku kenapa? Apa aku kena serangan jantung diusia muda? Bukan! Bukan! Itu bukan penyakit jantung kata otakku yang mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya. Tapi seperti benih-benih cinta!.

=MIKO=

Minggu berganti minggu, tahun berganti tahun, hingga aku dan dia pun lulus dan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan SMA.

Kami masih menjadi sahabat, dan tetap sama-sama dalam menempuh pendidikan SMA. Dan perasaan aneh yang ku beri nama benih-benih cinta itu pun sudah tumbuh subur, walau tak pernah mendapat siraman kasih dari dirinya. Aku merahasiakan perasaanku, karena ku tahu aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan balasan darinya. Sakit memang, tapi itu caraku. Caraku dalam diam menyanjungnya. Caraku dalam diam selalu mengingatnya. Hingga suatu hari, caraku itu membuat aku terdiam yang benar-benar diam, merasa benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Kau tahu, aku dikenalkan sama adik sepupunya Kanata-senpai loh.." katanya di saat istirahat siang waktu itu.

"Oh, terus kenapa?." jawabku sambil membaca komik hasil pinjaman dari teman sekelasku. Aku mengenal Yuki Kanata-senpai, wanita cantik di kelas 3 yang murah senyum dan menawan. Beruntunglah kakak sepupuku dan wanita itu merupakan teman sekelas.

"Yah tidak apa-apa, aku Cuma membagi info. Karena kami kenalan lewat handphone, jadi aku sering smsan sama teleponan sama adik sepupunya itu sekarang, dan besok adik sepupunya itu ngajak ketemuan. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kututup komikku, lalu ku tatap matanya. Mata yang berwarna Emerald menenangkan, yang begitu indah dan membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Kalau kamu mau, yah bilang mau. kalau kamu tidak mau ketemuan, bilang tidak mau."

"Aku mau. Dan sebenarnya..., sejak 3 hari lalu aku sudah jadian sih sama dia."

"..."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Oiii..."

"..."

"Kamu kenapa? Lihat setan?."

"...A-aku, mau ke kelas, sudah kebelet".

"Eh?! loh kok kebelet pergi ke kelas?"

=MIKO=

Sepulang sekolah dia mendatangiku dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena mataku yang sedikit merah dan bengkak jadi dia merasa khawatir. Tentu aku berbohong tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa tadi pas pelajaran Bahasa, Pak guru memberikan tontonan drama menarik tentang Cinderella. Syukurlah dia percaya.

Keesokan harinya tepat jam 3 sore _handphone_ ku berdering, kudapati namanya tertera di layar, dengan segera ku angkat telepon itu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kamu mesti ke rumah sekarang"

"Loh, ada apa?"

"Pokoknya kesini sekarang. Tit!..tuuut.. " telepon terputus. Segera ku ambil tasku, ku pakai jaket dan dengan segera ku berlari keluar rumah setelah meminta izin ke Papa.

Untunglah ku mendapat taksi dengan segera, karena aku tak mempunyai kendaraan sendiri waktu itu. Sesampainya di rumahnya, aku disambut oleh mamanya, ku tanyakan dimana dirinya dan aku di suruh ke kamarnya sendiri oleh mamanya.

"Heei..., kamu kenapa?" tanyaku setelah bediri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh kamu sudah datang, sini deh" dia langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melambaikan tangannya dengan isyarat menyuruhku mendekat. Aku mengikuti apa maunya.

"Kamu tahu kan aku hari ini ketemuan sama adik sepupu Kanata-senpai?" tanyanya yang langsung ku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Nah, tadi kita sudah ketemuan, tapi aku langsung putusin hubungan aku sama dia juga."

"HAH?!" tentu saja aku kaget mendengar berita itu. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Tidak usah sekaget itu kali. Biasa aja." Katanya santai seperti tidak patah hati.

"Ta-tapi kok bisa?"

"Karena masa baru juga jadian dia minta jatah. Apa-apaan coba. Sangka murahan diriku ini. Ternyata dia tidak sebaik kakaknya, walaupun dia tampan tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa dimaafkan"

"Berengsek!"

"Eh kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

"Sudah, tidak usah kau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Pilihanmu untuk putusan sama dia itu bagus. Dia bukan manusia baik-baik. Jangan sedih, masih banyak yang sayang sama kamu─termasuk aku─" Kataku sedikit emosi. Ayolah siapa yang tidak emosi kalau dapat kabar begitu, ya kan?!.

"Emh.., yah kau benar"

"Ya sudah, karena aku sudah disini aku sekalian pinjam komikmu."

"Ya ampun, komik lagi." dia geleng-geleng kepala. Aku tersenyum, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadaku. Menggelitik, sakit tapi menyenangkan.

=MIKO=

Siapa yang mengira, ternyata hubungan persahabatan kami bisa bertahan sampai kami sama-sama duduk di bangku perkuliahan.

Dengan aku yang masih sama seperti dahulu yaitu menjaga perasaanku untuknya, dan dia yang tetap tak mengetahui rasaku yang kupendam untuknya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai kejadian hari itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar menyadari kalau aku salah jika selalu di dekatnya. Aku menyadari kalau aku menjadi terlalu tergantung padaya, dan aku menyadari perasaan ini semakin lama semakin besar dan terkadang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Aku membuka pesan di salah satu situs sosial yang aku miliki, pesan itu dari dia. Tumben pikirku, karena kalau dia sudah memakai layanan pesan berarti itu sesuatu yang pribadi.

_kamu percaya ga misalnya ku bilang aku sudah punya pacar?_

Deg! Ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa mengambil alih tubuhku. Dia mempunyai pacar lagi? Di saat dia sudah kuliah? Astaga berarti ini bisa jadi pasangannya sampai menikah. Dengan ragu dan sedikit gemetar ku ketik satu persatu keyboard laptopku untuk membalas pesan darinya.

_Percaya, selamat yah _

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk diam sambil menatap laptopku lekat-lekat. Berusaha menerima kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha aku pendam dan ku ingkari. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata mulai turun membasahi pipiku, dunia serasa menyempit untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi kali ini terasa lebih sempit dan membuatku sakit bukan kepalang. Dalam diam aku tergugu, sesenggukan. Ku baringkan tubuh yang serasa tak berdaya ini ke lantai kamarku yang putih bersih. Tidur melingkar bak pesakitan. setelah puas menangis aku terlelap, tak menghiraukan dering _handphone_ yang mulai memperdengarkan lagu 'Apalah arti cinta' milik SHE, dering khusus tanda dia yang menelpon ku.

=MIKO=

Hari ini, aku menghadiri pesta pernikahannya. Sebelum dia pergi ke altar dan mengikat sumpah sehidup semati dengan calon pendamping hidupnya, ku sempatkan mengunjunginya di ruang khusus yang memang untuknya, syukurlah di sana hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu hari ini akan menikah" kataku membuka pembicaraan setelah kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa-apaan sih, hal ini kan memang akan terjadi pada kita semua suatu hari nanti"

"Hem iya..."

"Kamu kemana saja selama 2 tahun ini?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana kok"

"Ayolah, setelah hari itu aku beritahu kalau aku punya pacar, kamu bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Ditelepon tidak diangkat, disms tidak dibalas, kuliah tidak masuk, dan tahu-tahunya, aku dapat kabar kalau kamu pindah kampus, dan bahkan pindah rumah ke luar negeri. Gila tidak tuh? Mana nomor teleponmu kamu ganti. Terus aku bingung kok kamu bisa ada di sini sekarang?" deretan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir manisnya. Menyayat-nyayat hatiku, karena bagaimanapun inginnya ku beritahukan alasanku, tak dapat juga kata-kata itu terucap.

"Maaf..." itu kata pertama yang bisa ku ucapkan setelah terdiam untuk mengambil napas panjang.

"Cuma itu?"

"...Aku tahu kalau kamu hari ini menikah dari Kanata-senpai, kamu ingatkan sama dia? Dia kan satu fakultas sama kakak sepupuku di kampus kita dulu. Satu-satunya orang yang aku selalu hubungin untuk tanya kabar tentang kamu Cuma dia. Hari ini aku mau kasih kamu selamat dan restu ke kamu sebagai sahabat kamu. Itupun kalau kamu masih anggap aku sahabat."

"Setelah 2 tahun menghilang dan tidak ada kasih aku kabar sama sekali? Jangan gila dong, kamu tetap sahabat aku, 2 tahun itu tidak sebanding dengan persahabatan kita dari dulu. Kamu masih sahabat aku." Dia memelukku, erat sekali, rasanya hangat dan juga sesak.

"Makasih.., hiks, ..aku.., hiks, ..aku sayang sama kamu.." kataku sambil menangis dipelukkannya.

"Iya sama-sama, sudah dong jangan nangis, nanti ga─"

"Maaf, mempelai dipersilahkan menuju altar, acara sudah mau dimulai" kata seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku, ku tatap dia sambil tersenyum.

"Habis ini aku mau kembali ke Belanda, kamu jaga diri baik-baik yah, semoga pernikahan kalian berbahagia.."

"Apa?! Pokoknya kali ini kamu harus tinggalin nomor telepon atau alamat, aku tidak mau kehilangan kontak lagi" katanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Maaf, pastur sudah menunggu" kata wanita tadi mengingatkan.

"Aku akan titip sama Kanata-senpai. Sudah sana jangan biarkan si pirang itu menunggu"

"Kau ini, dia punya nama tahu, namanya itu kan─"

'BRAAAK!' pintu terbuka dengan paksa disusul oleh seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur separuh baya.

"Sakura! Kau lama sekali. Naruto sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Iya ayah, sebentar"

"Pergilah, aku tahu Naruto adalah calon pendamping hidup yang baik." Aku mendorongnya untuk segera pergi.

Setelah sampai diluar ruangan dan melihat dia berjalan dengan ayahnya, aku berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi...

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

Suara yang aku kenal bertahun-tahun itu memanggilku, membuatku berbalik dan langsung mendapatkan sentakan karena tiba-tiba aku sudah dipeluk seseorang.

"Sakura?!"

"Hati-hati...jangan sampai sakit..., karena aku menyayangimu..." katanya yang membuatku tercengang. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Iya, cepatlah pergi, kurasa ayahmu sudah mau mengamuk"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai wajahku dengan sayang, lalu berkata...

"Jagalah dirimu..., Hinata".

=FIN=

.

.

.

.

.

**#AN :**

**huwaaaaaaa...,,**

**pertama : maafin Miko yah minna~ m(_ _)m**

**sudah membuat fic gaje kaya gini, terus masih dengan alurnya yang mungkin kecepatan. dan Miko juga minta maaf buat yang nungguin kelanjutan dari fic My little pet yang Miko belum lanjutkan (tiba-tiba idenya hilang-alasan basi), yang jelas Miko berterima kasih banyak sama kalian karena kalian sudah memberikan Miko semangat. thanks all~**

**kedua : Miko mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah sudi membaca karya abal buatan Miko. _hontoni arigatou...(^.^)_**

**ketiga : di sini Miko mau menjelaskan kalau ini karya PERTAMA Miko tentang Yuri...jadi maaf kalau keabalannya akut. dan ini fiksi yah, nanti Miko dikira suka cewe juga, hahahaha.**

**keempat : mind to review?**


End file.
